


Gift

by RegularRainbow



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: "But Vulcans don't celebrate birthdays,"
Relationships: Tuvok (Star Trek)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Gift

Tuvok reads by the dim, yellowed light of your bedside table lamp. You hum through your nightly routine, brushing your teeth and putting on your pj's. You climb into bed, ready for sleep. Tuvok reaches over into the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out a blue velvet box. He hands you the box, which you with your curiosity peaked take happily. 

"What's this?" Inside the box was a sterling silver chain with a small black stone. "Oh, you didn't have too" shock laces your words.

"It's your day of birth," He states, simply.

"But Vulcans don't celebrate birthdays,"

"We do not, but I have chosen to participate in the tradition of gift giving. Do you not wish to keep the gift?"

"No, I do." You smile, "Help me put it on?"

You hand him the necklace and turn around. Tuvok clasps the chain around your neck, his fingers brush your skin.

You get up and admire the necklace in the mirror, "It's beautiful Tuvok, thank you"

"You are welcome" Tuvok says and goes back to reading his book.


End file.
